


Meant To Be

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!</p><p>If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl</p></blockquote>





	Meant To Be

He was Tom, she was Eileen. He liked books, games were her thing. Mutual friends thought they'd never meet.

But one day, they both went out for a walk. Their normal routes, without a second thought.

The moon was full, and the night was bright as she turned left and he turned right. Her face collided with his chest, and he stumbled, frightened at the thought of having hurt her. She brushed it off with a smile, her nose stinging a little, and he offered a trip for coffee, feeling bad none the less.

She accepted, smiling again, because coffee was coffee, and who was she to say no? This guy was pretty sweet, and not at all hard on the eyes. She thought she might give it a try.

He said he knew a place, it was owned by a friend. It opened at midnight, and closed around ten.

She replied that she'd heard of the place, the owner was the roommate of a friend. And so they got to talking. Discovered they had more mutual friends than not, and we're astounded.

"How have we never met?" She asked with a laugh, recalling a story he'd just told, one she had been told before many times over, but she loved hearing it flow from his lips; his silver tongue weaving the story as though it were the finest linen.

"Beyond me." He returned with a smile, eyes twinkling behind his thick glasses. "Perhaps we've just never had enough in common to meet in the same place, same time."

"And yet," she mused, her hand brushing his, "We ran into each other on a street corner, like and random pair."

His lips curled upward into a grin as he pushed open the door for her, ever the gentleman, "Maybe it was meant to be."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
